villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle Fontiere
Belle Fontiere is the secondary antagonist of the Glitch Productions web series Meta Runner. She was the star of TAS Corp. and a common enemy of MD-5. Belle was very insecure, and Lucinia Porter was always there to cheer her up, until the latter's disappearance. Right now, she is vowing to find out the truth about her friend's fate. She is voiced by Jessica Fallico. Biography She vowed to become a winner a struggled her whole life to reach that goal, which resulted in her stubbornness and insecurity. She became a representative of TAS Corp. at an unknown point of time, alongside her best friend Lucinia Porter. As seen in video footages and flashbacks, Belle was happy when Lucinia was around. Masa Shimamoto was team captain of the Tas Corp. Meta Runners during the time. One year prior to the events of Wrong Warp, Lucinia and Dr Sheridan mysteriously disappeared, leaving Belle with stress. Masa begins hacking into Lucks' files, thinking he caused the incident, which later got him decommissioned. One year later, after she failed the speed runners championship for Ultra Jump Mania, she detected Tari playing said video game. When Tari warps herself into the game, Belle alerts Lucks, and gets taunted about her disappointing performance. Lucks calls in the TAS Corp. scientists. Belle scold a BotBoy for playing a video feed of her and Lucinia. Lucks tortures Tari outside the game alongside Theo. She later finds the pair at a cybercafe called The Hive. She and other mercenaries succeed in capturing Tari. The two enemies have an argument in the Transport Van, with Tari noting that she's being kidnapped, and Belle telling how she had been through worse in order to become the best, due to the prevalence of video games. Tari was saved by Theo, who partnered up Lamar Williams. A car chase is initiated, with Belle and Lucks witnessing Tari's ability to evade the mercenaries. Belle was later sent to the Research Facility, where she was instructed to find evidence relating to Tari in the Project Blue room. She gets frustrated when searching, until she finds a hard drive consisting of footage for Project Blue. She finds out that Lucinia and Dr Sheridan might've died in an explosion, leaving her in further distraught. Lucks hacks into Theo's eyes and finds out about MD-5's plan to play an underground competition hosted by TAS Corp. servers and hack through their systems. During the competition, Belle and a set of other Meta Runners fight against Tari and her friends in Tempest. She reveals Masa's relationship with TAS Corp. to Tari before killing him in-game. Believing Tari to be the killer of her best friend, she attempts to torture her, initiating the "final" fight. Tari succeeds in the glitch, only to be backfired. Lucks corners the group and shoots off Masa's meta runner arm. Sofia Porter was forced to hand in her tablet in exchange for Masa's life. Belle breaks the depressing news to Sofia, which leaves her in tears. Tari offers herself to become a member of TAS Corp. in exchange for her friends' freedom. Lucks captures Theo as a hostage and recruits Tari, much to Belle's dismay. She later found a tablet which is backing up the data from Sofia's tablet. She sees Sofia being escorted to the van, and after Sofia motions to the tablet, she realizes it was potentially left there intentionally. She stores the tablet away once Lucks arrives, and then goes to the van transporting Masa, Lamar and Sofia back to their base. Personality Belle is shown to be both laid-back yet immensely competitive. When it comes to her profession of competition, Belle treats it with absolute seriousness. After Lucinia's death, she become tragic, cold, and bitter. It can also be noted that she could look down upon those who aren't as good as her, and might see herself as the best, as when Tari asks to be taught Ultra Jump Mania in Episode 1, Belle replies snidely. Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mercenaries Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Meta Runner Villains Category:Jerks Category:Wrathful